Jack and Kim One-Shots
by KICKinitwithyoux
Summary: This is some one-shots about my fav couple from Kickin' it, Jack and Kim! Just things they do in their day to day life. I will try to keep updating as soon as possible:)
1. The Beach

**Hi Guys! Just wanted to make some Jack and Kim one-shots because I love the show so much. Can't wait until Season 3! Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it **

**(Kim's POV)**

"Hello? Kim?" Jack shouted, waving a hand in front of my face. I quickly zoned back in to notice Jack staring worriedly at me. It's not like I was thinking about him...pfftt. "Sorry" I muttered. We were currently standing outside our lockers; it was Thursday afternoon and the bell had just gone to signal the end of the day. "So, do you want to hang out after school tomorrow?" Jack replied with a smile. "Yeah, sure" I said, biting my lip and gazing into his brown eyes, finding it hard to finally drag mine away, I'll admit, I'm really looking forward to tomorrow, but we're just best friends right?

"It's so hot today!" I said to Jack whilst lying peacefully on a beach towel, my purple, sparkly sunglasses slipping over my eyes and my blue bikini glistening in the blazing, summer sun. "Yeah, we haven't had weather like this in ages. Well, we better make the most of it, Kim" he replied, a smirk dancing on his lips as he got to his feet. "Where are you going?" I questioned as I pushed my sunglasses up onto my blonde hair and raised an eyebrow.

"WE are going into the sea" he said. Before I even had time to react, I was flung over his shoulder and he started walking towards the icy blue jewel, him wearing only his turquoise swim shorts, which matched my bikini. Just like we match each other, I thought whilst unintentionally sighing out loud. I started kicking and punching his back violently, just like we had been taught at the Bobby Wasabi dojo whilst doing our self-defence karate. "Jack, put me down right now or I swear I will kill you!" I screamed. "Put you down?" "Yes, Put. Me. Down." "Are you sure, Kim?" "I'm sure!" I replied, angry, frustrated and irritated. "Well, if you say so..."

Little did I know, with all my arguing, we had finally reached the shimmering sea. SPLASH! I was thrown forwards and propelled into the ice-cold sea, Jack following close behind me as I dragged him roughly underneath with me. Coughing and spluttering, I broke the surface, looking viciously round for a certain brunette. But not a second later was I dragged back underneath, a strong pair of hands clutching my ankle. "Jack!" I literally shouted. I looked up at him to see him chuckling at my reaction. "What? You look cute when you're angry" he replied, smiling.

It was just so hard to stay angry with Jack for long, so sooner or later I was laughing along with him. But that didn't mean I was going to let him off... Revenge!

**Done! Hope you liked it as this is my first time doing fanfics. I will try to update if I get 10+ reviews as soon as I can. Bye!**

**-Lauren**


	2. Truth or Dare?

**Hey Guys, me again! Thanks for all your reviews so I've decided to update. I know its cliche but I really like reading these ones so here's Truth or Dare? Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it. Hope you like it:**

**Kims POV:**

"Hey Guys!...uh...what are you doing?". I stood in the entrance of the dojo looking at the guys - Jack, Milton, Jerry, and Grace sat in a circle in the middle of the mat. I wonder what they're up to? "Oh hey Kim, Rudy's gone out for the evening so we've decided to play truth or dare. We were waiting for you" said jack. Oh how I love that voice. Anyway... I don't know this is going to be a good idea or not but Jack's here and I have a major crush on him.. I did not just say that!

"Sure guys" I replied as I dumped my stuff and joined the circle next to Jack and Grace. I really have no idea how this is going to turn out with Mr Sarcasm himself but I'm sure it will be fun. Little did I know how fun.

"Jack, truth or dare?" asked Jerry who was currently going out with Grace. I was so happy for them, I just wish Jack and I can have a happy ever after ending like that. Smirking, Jack cockily replied "Dare". Of course Jack would say dare, with his stupid, but incredibly sweet hero complex. "Ok", Now it was Jerry's turn to share an evil and calculating grin as he replied " I dare you to stand face to face with Kim and say as many pick up lines to her as you can without looking away".

I felt myself blush scarlet red as I suddenly found a very interesting spot on the floor. Curse Jerry - when I get my hands on him I'll kill him! I gave Jerry a glare and watched with slight satisfaction as he gulped and shrank back. I looked over at Jack as we both awkwardly stood up and moved into the middle of the circle until we were face to face.

He smirked at how uncomfortable I was, I'm guessing he could tell as I couldn't meet his eyes and shifted feverently. But who could blame me! I've had a crush on him since we first met. "Awwww does Kimmy have a little crush on me?" Ugh, how I hate him sometimes, no matter how...hot...he looks. "I do not have a crush on you! And if you ever call me Kimmy again I swear I'll kill you too!" I playfully shouted as I took another meaningful glance at Jerry.

I glared daggers back at Jack as he muttered "Are you lost because I thought angels only lived in heaven?". I shivered as his breath tingled my skin, our eyes intently locked together. "If beauty were time, you'd be eternity". He edged closer and took a step towards me. Now I was properly lost in his eyes, I think I need a map. Damn. He must be having quite an effect on me because I'm quoting rubbish pick up lines in my head. He leaned closer. "Are you a parking ticket because you've got fine written all over you". Closer. My breath hitched and my breathing sped up as he uttered almost against my lips: "Be unique and different, say yes."

He leaned closer and my eyes fluttered shut as his lips softly met mine. Everything else faded away and I immediately melted into to it before finally pulling away after what seemed like an eternity. When we finally pulled away I gazed into his soft brown eyes and began to smile from ear to ear. I must have looked like a love-struck idiot but I was definitely the luckiest girl alive!

I let out a small giggle and eagerly replied, "Yes".

"Woooooooo". Jerry let out one of his most famous sounds. "I'm just too good at this sort of thing, it was so blatantly obvious you too had a crush on each other, all I had to do was to get you to see how deeply in love you two were!" Everyone began to laugh and to be honest, I wasn't about to disagree with him.

**There you go, hope you guys liked it! Please R&R, any ideas and suggestions for scenes are very welcome, just leave them as a review or PM me. I'll try and update as soon as I can or as soon as I get some inspiration!**

**-Lauren:)**


	3. Comforting Love

**Hope you like this one shot, if you want more please review and PM me ideas for what type of scenario you want me to write about. I don't own Kickin' it because Jack and Kim aren't already together!**

**Jacks POV**

"Just go away Jack" Kim choked out. That hit me like a ton of bricks, we've been best friends since our first karate tournament and now I think I might just love her. She must be really upset for her to cry; Kim never cries. She's sitting under the big oak tree in a secluded area of the park, the place you goes when she's upset.

"Kim just tell me what's wrong, I can help." I pleaded softly. Seeing her like this breaks my heart. "Jack." she whispered quietly as I walked over to her and sat under the cool shade of the tree.

Kim leaned her head on my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly whilst she cried. "I don't really want to talk about it but I'm glad you're here with me" she said with a watery smile. "That's ok, I'm glad I'm here with you too Kim." I replied smiling back at her contentedly as we watched the sun set, together, our hands interlocked.

"I love you Kim"

"I love you too Jack"

I gazed into her eyes pondering over how lucky I was right now. God is definitely smiling on us.

**Just a sweet little one for ya, please R&R it would make my day:)**

**-Lauren**


	4. Every Cloud has a Silver Lining

**This chapter's inspiration came from anaross3000 so thank you:) Sorry for the longish wait, I wanted to make a quite long one which was good too so here you go, I really hope you all like it so Review!**

Jacks POV:

I can't believe he's really gone. After the police phoned us everything just went by in a blur, I can't even get my head around what's just happened. I never cry, well in front of people anyway but today was an exception. I have to be strong now though for my mum so I'm sat on the roof of our house, looking out over the lights in the dark evening. My Dad's gone, he's really gone. Being a spy is dangerous, but I never imagined this would happen, shot in action.

I just sat there thinking over the memories we'd had together over the past 15 years, he was always there for me, why wasn't I there for him? The cold wind swept over me and a chill spread through every inch of my body. I decided to go to the dojo and get rid of some of my emotions but I'm not sure rudy's going to be happy when he finds everything broken in the morning, but to be honest I couldn't give a damn right now.

I climb carefully back through the open window, into my room and down the stairs. I was wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants, I'll be freezing but at least they're easy to rip things to shreds in. "Mum, I'm going to the dojo" I manage to choke out, wiping my tears before she can see, but I know she's noticed. "Ok honey, I understand" she mumbles through her sobs as Aunt Charlotte comforts her but I barely listen as I continue running out the door and into the night.

I don't stop running until I get to the dojo, taking the spare key we can use if we want to train late from underneath the plant pot in the mall to unlock the door. Flicking the lights on as my sadness turns to anger, I stride over to the dummy and forcefully punch it repeatedly, a growl escaping my mouth with ever impact. I continue to beat the 3 dummies in turn with various kicks and maneuvers, anger coursing through my veins, if someone approached me right now I would probably kill them.

Kims POV:

Mum and Dad were arguing. Again. He'd never physically hurt her but it's always like this now, every night its the same about one thing or another. Up in my room, lying on my bed thinking about life, school, karate and Jack. Yes, I have a massive crush on practically my best friend. It helps me to block out the raised voices and shouts but they've only just begun so I wouldn't be surprised if it's going to get a lot worse.

Unable to stand it any longer I walk downstairs, I don't even have to be quiet, they wouldn't notice. Or care. I put on my blue converse pumps and slip out the door and head to the dojo, a late night work out always helps me clear my head, ignore the arguments, improve my 2nd degree black belt skills so hopefully I can become as good as a 3rd degree like Jack and calm me down doing something I love.

Finally, I reach the dojo glad to be almost in the warm when I see the light on and a furious Jack beating the living daylights out of the dummies. What is wrong with him? He's never like this, he looked like he could quite easily kill someone right now, so, being the clever person I am I decided to stop him.

Jacks POV:

I turned around furiously as someone entered the dojo. Kim. Before turning back around and continuing my massacre of the lifeless dummies. I wouldn't admit it but I have a huge crush on her, but I really, REALLY was in no mood to talk right now.

"Jack. Jack! Stop, what's wrong?" she yelled as she caught my punch in mid throw like I usually do as I refused to stop. "Kim, leave me alone and get off" I shouted as I pushed my fist forwards causing her to lose balance and fly backwards, landing on the floor with a thud. My eyes which had darkened with anger and frustration to cloud my judgement, immediately softened as I realised what I had just done.

Kims POV:

I landed on the floor with a thud as Jack pushed me to the floor. I can't believe he just did that, it made me realise just how strong he was and what he was capable of if he wanted to or was angry. And to be honest, it scared me.

"Ow" I muttered with sarcasm as I shuffled backwards to sit with my back against the lockers. "I'll leave you to yourself then" I said, hugging my knees and gazing at the floor.

Jacks POV:

"Kim, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" I replied as I recovered from the shock of just hurting the girl I'd been in love with since the first day we met. I ran over and sat next to her, all anger gone, replaced with just immense sadness.

"What's wrong Jack? I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me if you were ok" Kim asked with concern. A silent tear slid down my cheek, I wasn't doing a very good job at hiding my emotions but I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I just got told that my dad had been shot and that he died on the scene" I managed to whisper out, staring straight in front of me with a vacant expression. "I'm so sorry Jack" she said, her eyes and voice filled with understanding and anxiety as she pulled me into a warm hug. "Yeah, me too" I said, the words finally beginning to painfully sink in.

"Why did you turn up here?" I asked her, eager to change the subject before my emotions took over again. What's happened has happened and there's nothing I can do to change that, no matter how bad I want to. "My mum and dad were fighting again, worse than usual, so I just came here to get away from it all" she said with a hint of sorrow in her voice. Looks like we're both having the worse day of our lives.

"Don't worry about it Kim, they'll sort it out, everything will be ok, I promise you" I reassure her with a small forced smile. "Yeah I hope so, I really am sorry Jack about... ya know..., I'll always be here for you though" She replied as she leaned her head down onto my shoulder. I wrap my arm around her as she flutters her eyes shut and I kiss her head as she sighs contentedly.

Tiredness and heartache overwhelms me, I lose the will to resist it anymore and close my eyes tightly shut. Kim snuggles into my chest and we both drift off into an uneasy sleep in each others arms. And there's no way I'm ever letting go.

**Hope you liked it, please review or let me know what you think and any ideas. Thanks! -Lauren:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait:( I've just got a MacBook Pro so now I can do all my Fanfics on my laptop which is so much easier! Really enjoying season 3 of Kickin it atm:) Anyway, hope you guys like this new one-shot:**

**Disclaimer: I Dont own Kickin it**

Kims POV

*Bring Bring*

Ugh, why did I set my alarm to go off so early this morning! It's all very well wanting to go for a run on a Saturday morning, but 6:30am, come on, really Kim? You see, I've been crushing on Jack since we first met about a year ago and going for a run just helps to clear my and just think… ok usually about Jack. I'm just so nervous to admit my feelings for him in case he doesn't feel the same way and it ruins our close friendship.

I rolled painfully out of bed and got dressed into some 3/4 length jogging trousers and a turquoise vest top, chucked my perfectly straight hair up into a ponytail and put on my blue vans which are really comfortable. Taking two stairs at a time I leaped gracefully down them, left a note for my mum saying where I'd gone and grabbed an apple before opening the front door.

It was a warm sunny morning thank goodness, unlike yesterday when it had mercilessly poured down with rain the entire day. Not Fun.

I jogged rapidly along the pavement while putting my headphones in and listening to my iPod. I wonder what Jack's doing at the moment? Probably sleeping, topless of course like the usual cocky Jack I know. Or down at the dojo kicking butt, topless again and looking extremely hot with his 6-pack on show. Stop it Kim, he doesn't like you like that! Ugh I get so annoyed with myself sometimes but hey, a girl can dream right?

Trying to clear my mind of the vivid images I was conjuring up right now obviously wasn't working so I decided to go to the park and sit under the willow tree next to the lake. Walking over to the tree, I rested against its thick trunk and slid down to the floor, out of breath from running the mile just to get here. I closed my eyes as my mind wondered back to all the times of happiness I'd had with the Wasabi Warriors and funny memories we'd created. A smile spread across my lips as the sun seeped through the trees and onto my face, making me as warm as I felt inside.

"You look cute when you smile, thinking about me?" someone said. I'd know that voice anywhere, of course it was Jack, but wait, did he just call me cute?! I cautiously opened my eyes as they fell upon him, a cocky grin plastered on his lips, leaning against the tree. And guess what? Topless, what else. My eyes slid down to his 6-pack and my mouth literally fell open. I blushed furiously when I realised what I was doing and quickly looked away.

"Jack! Put a shirt on and yeah, I was obviously thinking about you" I replied my voice dripping with sarcasm. Jack's smirk grew wider as he said "But Kim, I don't have a shirt so you're just going to have to deal with my extreme hotness without blushing and gawking too much." To help the situation even more, I blushed harder than before as he came and stood infront of me.

"Shut up Jack" I remarked as I rolled my eyes before he bent down to my ear and whispered "You so have a crush on me so just admit it".

I jumped to my feet so we were face to face and replied with a signature "Whaaaaaaattt?" as I continued to find interest in anything but Jack. Who was I kidding? I wasn't fooling anybody.

Then Jack did something totally unexpected. He smirked knowingly at me and said quietly "Don't worry, I have a crush on you too." I just stood there for a moment trying to comprehend the fact that Jack Brewer, THE Jack Brewer had a crush on me. The most amazing, funny, sort-after, good looking person ever who I'd been crushing on since we'd met, had a crush on…me. My stomach fluttered with butterflies as I replied "You really have a crush on me?" with a shy smile for which Jack answered "I'll prove it."

He leaned in slowly and once I realised what he was doing I followed his lead and leaned into him too. My eyes fluttered shut just as our lips met and I'm certain fireworks exploded inside me. We moved in perfect sync, our kiss sweet yet full of longing. I tangled my hand into his hair as his hand fell to my waist and pulled me closer. HIs tongue licked my lower lip, begging for entrance for which I gladly accepted as we began battling for dominance. Of course Jack won. He pushed me gently against the tree trunk and explored my mouth causing me to involuntarily groan and pull him into me. We continued to make-out for what seemed like ages before we both pulled away and leaned in for a last short, sweet kiss.

"Wow, Ummm Jack, I want you to know that I think you're amazing" I said with a smile as I gazed into his chocolate brown eyes and blushed as he grinned.

"Ever since I met you and especially after what just happened, I think you're pretty amazing too" Jack replied as he slipped his hand into mine. "Kim, Will you be my girlfriend?" "Yeah, why not?" I answered with a small laugh. We just stood there smiling at each other, myself just thinking about how lucky I was to have such a perfect boyfriend.

"Wanna come back to my house?" Jack asked with a smirk, finally breaking the comfortable silence. "What did you have in mind?" I replied back with a playful smile. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see won't you…" he said with a terrible attempt at a seductive smile. "Come on Jack, let's go." I said rolling my eyes with a laugh.

**Sorry about the ending, didn't know how to finish it. Please R&R, they really do inspire me to continue writing them.**

**-Lauren:) **


	6. Girls

**Hiya! Thanks so much for your reviews, let me know what you think and any ideas of things you want more of in future one-shots. Just gone back to school today after Easter break so won't have as much time to update with revising for some GCSE's but will do as soon as I can and have got some ideas. Anyway, on with the story...**

**Disclaimer for all chapters/future chapters posted in this story: I don't own KICKIN IT**

Jacks POV:

Another gruelling day at school put behind me and I was not in a good mood. I'm just not a friday afternoon person, especially when Jerry comes knocking at your door at 8pm, begging to come in and discuss his "girl issues".

"Jerry! If you like Grace then just ask her out! It's not that hard and it's so obvious she likes you too" I explained to him, frustrated now. We'd been having this conversation for at least 15 minutes now as we weren't getting anywhere. "But what if she rejects me? Swagalicious doesn't get laughed at yo!" He replied, quite seriously.

It took all of my strength just to not burst out laughing, good thing I'm a 2nd degree black belt or that could have been very hard to accomplish. I fought back my smile and replied with a knowing smirk "I just think you're scared". If this doesn't make Jerry ask her then I'm sure nothing will. "Whaaat? I'm not scared! I'll prove it, monday at lunch I'll do it dude, just watch me."

I fell backwards against my bed, my hands behind my head and grinning up at the ceiling at how easy it is to play Jerry.

"So Jack, seeing I'm going to ask Grace out, when are you gonna, you know, get it on with Kim?" Jerry asked with an evil smirk. Oh he did not just say that. I leaped up from my bed, walked straight over to him and replied "I do not have a crush on Kim, ok, and she doesn't like me like that either! Although she is pretty damn hot…. Ugh why did I just say that?!". Jerry laughed as he walked behind me, patted my back and whispered in my ear "Caught in the act bro", before sauntering out of the the room whilst saying with a wink, "Have fun with Kim, Jack, be safe!".

Oh No, He is so dead. I chased after him, down the stairs and shouted "You are SO dead Jerry!". Jerry continued his columbian war chant as he reached the front door and quickly raced through it, shutting it behind him before I could get to him. By the time I had reopened the door he was already half way down the street and I really had no energy left to chase him through the dark. He can be so annoying sometimes but I didn't really wan't to argue with his idea seeing it was such a good one.

Sighing, I turned around and stood with my back against the front door thinking about Kim and how gorgeous her eyes were, how beautiful she looked today at school, how her perfect blonde hair was perfectly curled and how much I really wanted to taste her cherry lip gloss…

*KNOCK KNOCK* Suddenly, a loud knock on the door brought me out of my sweet dream. Annoyed at being deprived of thinking about Kim, I flung the door open, only to reveal the one thing that was better than my thoughts. "Oh, hey Kim" I said with a smile whilst blushing slightly.

"Hey Jack, I remember you saying at school today that you're Mum and Dad were out of town for the weekend, so I was wondering if I could come and hang out with you for a bit seeing my Mum and Dad are too and I'm at home on my own?" she replied with a nervous smile.

This is it, I'm going to ask her tonight. "Yeah, sure. I mean, I knew you wouldn't be able to survive long without your best friend, especially one as hot, sexy, talented and funny as me." I said to her with a cocky smirk. "Shut up Jack." Kim answered as she punched my arm and pushed past me, into the living room. But not without noticing her face blush deep red as she did so. She definitely has a crush on me which made me so happy right now.

I followed her in to living room and we both crashed out on the same couch. "So, what do you want to do?" Kim asked me. Well, I know what I want to do right now but I'm not sure Kim would appreciate most of it but then again, she might. Better to get this over and done with, hopefully if all goes well we can have some real fun together tonight.

"Kim, I need to tell you something. I don't want to spoil our friendship or anything but I can't ignore this anymore, Kim, I really like you as in more than just friends." I sat nervously in anticipation as I watched her take it all in, and after a long pause she spoke up. "Jack, I don't like you like that" she said as my heart literally felt like it had been shattered into a million pieces. I can't believe she doesn't like me. "I love you like that." Kim said with a confident smile as my face lit up.

With that, Kim leaned towards me slowly to see whether I felt the same way she did right now, and like heck I did. I crashed my lips into hers in reply as she kissed back equally as forcefully. Our kiss filled with more passion as I bit her bottom lip causing her to gasp and slyly pushing my tongue into her mouth. I explored every crevice of her mouth and moaned as she pulled roughly at my hair. I lay back on the couch and pulled Kim onto me so she was straddling me as we continued to display our feelings for each other. I rolled us over so now I was on top, planted kisses all along her neck and sucked on a sensitive part earning a satisfied groan from Kim but I could tell she was getting annoyed with me as I refused to let her kiss me. 'Jack, let me kiss you." Kim begged with frustration. I smiled in satisfaction as Kim tried everything she could to make me kiss her, until I couldn't resist any longer. I dragged my lips up to meet hers as we kissed passionately once again before we finally pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Was that what you had in mind?" I asked her with a smirk, "I told you it was impossible for you to resist me". "Shut up Jack" she replied rolling her eyes and hitting my arm once again. Laughing, we detangled ourselves from each other and sat up on the couch.

I slipped my hand into hers as she snuggled up against me, resting her head on my shoulder. We sat in silence for a while, enjoying each others company before I continued "So, wanna watch a movie?" I asked, smiling down at her. "Nah, I've got a far better idea" Kim answered with a wink. And I couldn't agree with her more.

**Well that's it so I hope you liked it, remember to review or PM me and stuff. Thanks,**

**-Lauren:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back again, sorry for the long wait:'( Been really busy with school work and travelling places so I hope you like this one! Btw I just watched 'So Undercover' with Miley Cyrus in it and it's a really great movie you guys should watch, anyway: Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it**

Kims POV:

The rain continued to pour down mercilessly as I walked grudgingly home from Seaford High. And guess what? It's only monday so I've got yet another a boring week at school to look forward to, yay. I rolled my eyes at my own silent sarcasm.

I really should have put on some more sensible clothes as I was currently dressed in bright blue skinny jeans, blue converse and a beige sweater that I could quite literally squeeze water out of. Anyway, the only thing that I could think of right now which was even remotely positive, was that all my friends would be at school this week too, well… that is if Jack doesn't ditch again like he did last week. He wasn't in any of my lessons today either which I was really bummed about, but I'd never tell him that! I swear that boy must be close to getting suspended judging by how many times he hasn't be bothered to show up. Once again, I rolled by eyes and smiled as I recalled the many times that his cocky charm had saved his butt; Oh, and made me fall even harder for him.

"Lovely weather" Jack grumbled as he sauntered out of the alleyway as I passed it and began to walk next to me. Oh yeah, Jack and I are next door neighbours so we usually walk some of the way home together after we've said good bye to our other groups of friends.

"Speak of the devil" I muttered, hopefully not loud enough for Jack to hear. I don't wan't him to know that I was thinking about him, else his over-sized ego might just make him explode.

"What was that Kimmy?" he replied with a knowing smirk. Crap, he knows. I paused for a second, waiting for him to explode but as you might of guessed I had no such luck. Great, just great.

"Yeah, in your dreams Brewer…wait, did you just call me Kimmy?" I countered angrily as I forcefully punched his arm. Wow, that guy has muscles. Yet another thing I can't help but love about him.

"uh, OW Kim!" Jack replied, raising his voice a little and rubbing his arm. I just rolled my eyes at him as we stopped outside my house.

"Y'know Kim, shouldn't you have worn something, I don't know, a little more, uh rain suited today? Even if it does look cute on you". Jack grinned, raised an eyebrow and looked me up and down. Wait, did he just check me out!?

I smirked outwardly before countering "Maybe… but Jack" I fake gasped "Did you just check me out?".

I watched in satisfaction as he blushed for a moment, but then regained his cocky smirk and replied "Yeah, you look really hot today Kim, wanna come over to my house?". Now it was my turn to blush and watch Jack smirk victoriously at me.

"I can't, sorry. You see, I've got lots of homework to do. But um thanks by the way, about the looking hot thing because I mean you do too, well I mean not that you don't always look hot because you do but… Y'know, I'm gunna stop talking now." I blushed and looked at the ground whilst Jack just stood there with a raised eyebrow, smiling.

I'm such an idiot, why would I say that? He probably thinks I'm a total love-struck idiot too now. I can't believe I just made it so obvious I have a crush on him, I mean, have you seen all the movies where this happens?! I really hope he feels the same way towards me though because I truly can't imagine life without him, even if that does sound really lovey-dovey.

Suddenly, a warm pair of lips forcefully met mine. Stunned, I didn't react for a moment causing Jack to begin to pull away. Coming back to my senses, I pushed his head back down to my lips and wrapped my arms around his neck, so glad that he felt the same way. It was pure bliss. After a couple minutes of making out, we finally had to pull away for air, much to my disappointment.

We smiled goofily at each other before my smile grew wider with thought and I said "Actually, I think homework can wait".

"Too right it can" Jack replied with a laugh as he entwined his hand with mine and pulled me towards his house.

**I hope you liked it guys, sorry my last update wasn't very good so I hope this made up for it. Please Please review and/or PM any ideas you have for a one-shot. Adios!**

**-Lauren:)**


End file.
